


Clever Little Kitty vs. Big Stupid Human

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [40]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lolicon, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, Teasing, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, catpeople are smaller than full humans so its like, is it animal play if she's actually an animal hybrid, of course, on top of her usual self, pseudo-lolicon, since lysithea is a catgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: It only took Claude five years to admit that his constant teasing to Lysithea, about how small and childish she looked, might not have been entirely innocent.Back in the academy, he used to justify it to himself as being, well, like teasing a cute kitten, since Lysithea was a cat hybrid, but now?He'd have to reach as hard as Count Gloucester did during Roundtable meetings to pretend it wasn't a major fetish thing, considering he was currently fucking her in his office.A.K.A. Lysithea is a tiny catgirl and Claude is really into that.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 28
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Clever Little Kitty vs. Big Stupid Human

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=1385692). I've been meaning to fill this for a long time for obvious reasons, don't know why it took so long lol

It only took Claude five years to admit that his constant teasing to Lysithea, about how small and childish she looked, might not have been entirely innocent.

Back in the academy, he used to justify it to himself as being, well, like teasing a cute kitten, since Lysithea was a cat hybrid, but now? 

"Claude, you're, nnh, making it difficult to stay quiet...!" Lysithea hissed. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?!"

"Honestly, I don't think you need to hold back," he replied, with another sharp thrust. "Even if they hear, they'll probably think it's just one of the animal cats, anyway."

He'd have to reach as hard as Count Gloucester did during Roundtable meetings to pretend it wasn't a major fetish thing, considering he was currently fucking her in his office. Standing up, specifically to feel her tiny body cling onto him for dear life with every thrust.

"Bastarrr...rrd...mmmh...!"

Despite her words, Lysithea purred as she came, ears and tail twitching while she clenched even tighter around him. Claude always made sure to kiss the tips of her ears in this position, since he couldn't do it to her lips— a minor downside of her being small and light enough for him to fuck in such a configuration. (As they say, gain some, lose some.)

Once the orgasm was done flooding over both of them, he quickly carried her to the desk, laying her down on the surface with her knees up, making sure nothing would spill as he pulled out.

"Ah...that was...nnnh?!"

Then, he leaned forward and began licking.

"Claude— hold on, it's, ssstill, sensitive— ah!"

As he proceeded to clean her much like how her own kind would, he marvelled at how much she could take and hold inside such a small hole. Was it because cat hybrids had to adapt to breeding with full humans to keep up their population? Or was Lysithea just that good, with her drive to prove herself everywhere, including in the bedroom?

"C...coming, mmmrgh..."

Whichever the case may be, he was very much going to enjoy fucking her properly later at night, he decided, sliding her panties and stockings up and letting her tail wriggle through, turning her neat and tidy again so that nobody would guess anything happened when she walked out. 

"...Ugh, I smell like your pheromones now," Lysithea complained, after sniffing one of her sleeves. 

At least, nobody fully human. 

"Just playing by your rules," he winked. "Scent marking to show ownership, right?" 

Lysithea smacked him on the head with her tiny hand (paw?), light enough that it didn't hurt.

\---  
\---

When he finally retired to his room in the evening, Claude found Lysithea already in his bed, hugging and rubbing the sheets against her cheek.

"Hey," he said, flopping down next to her, "were you waiting for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," she retorted, "I just didn't want other hybrids asking me why I smelled like you."

"And that's why you came here, where it smells even more like me."

Lysithea huffed and climbed onto his lap, giving a little lick on his face. "Are we going to continue what we were doing earlier, or not?"

"You know I was just teasing you," Claude chuckled, stroking her hair. "We will."

\---

"Mmh...hah..."

One of the things about their size difference Claude quickly began using to his advantage, was that Lysithea ran out of breath very quickly. She tried her damned hardest to keep up with him whenever his tongue ran over her sharp canines and tasted every corner of her small mouth— but in the end, she always had to part before he did, panting and dazed and hazy.

It presented him with the perfect opportunity to strip her down further, stroke her back and sides and breasts, grind and hump her against his erection— riling her up until her pride was the only thing that stopped her from begging for more.

"Aw, look at you," he murmured, feeling the movement of her narrow hips grow more desperate. "Who's a good kitty?"

"Nngh...!" Lysithea huffed and pawed at his waistband, pupils blown wide and apparently unable to speak from arousal.

The message was still clear enough, and once he took his cock out, she wasted no time leaning down to start licking, beginning with the precum. She once told him it was feline instinct to want to clean up things like that, and he didn't know if that was true, or just her making an excuse to do things like this— but either way, her tiny textured tongue felt amazing.

"Good kitty..." he breathed, patting her head with one hand but being careful to not press down or thrust up and make her choke.

It took a while, but after covering all of his length with (literal) kitten licks, Lysithea threw him an expectant look before turning around and presenting herself on her hands and knees. Her tail was lifted to show her dripping hole, invitingly swishing left and right, signaling she was ready to take him. 

"Hah...?!"

Much to her disappointment, though, he only inserted a finger instead of his cock, slowly thrusting back and forth several times to cover it in slick. 

"Preparation is important, you know?" Claude said, adding a second finger. "Can't rush that."

The statement was technically true— the difference in size meant that he had to take great care to not hurt her, to spend what felt like hours warming her up before he could start fucking her. 

At least, at first. 

"Goddessss...dammit, you're..."

Now, Lysithea had grown so accustomed to him that they could go for quickies at the office, or anywhere else that struck their fancy, almost as though she'd been trained for the task. (Although she'd most definitely object to the word "train," because "felines do not get trained.")

But when they made time to go at it somewhere more private, he still made sure to take his time and tease her, just for the fun of it. 

"... _aaawful_ — !!!"

Claude laughed and added another finger, burying three digits as deep as they could go and keeping them still, as Lysithea desperately writhed and wriggled her hips around. The sight of her twitching tail and rear was tempting, to say the least, but he found it in himself to not move, wanting to tease and push her as far as possible.

In the end, Lysithea began moving her hips to fuck herself into a climax. She grew even wetter around his fingers, meowing with every involuntary squeeze of her tight hole. He almost expected her to be all spent from it, from the way she shook and shivered— but when he finally got into position behind her and leaned forward to kiss and lick the tips of her ears, she switched to purring with newfound anticipation. 

"I wonder what I should do from here on," he hummed, his hands moving to completely cover and press hers into the sheets. "If only the cute little kitty here could tell me what she wanted."

The purr temporarily turned into an annoyed growl. 

"If only she could speak words," he repeated, "that would be really nice."

With an exhale, Lysithea finally opened her mouth.

"What would also be nice," she began, "is if the stupid big human on top of me could stop teasing and...and..."

Claude shifted his hips, letting his shaft brush slightly over her clit. "And?"

"...oh, for goodness' sake, mate me already!"

He knew better than to disobey a cat. 

\---

Several hours later, Lysithea straddled his lap, abdomen bulging from his cock as she purred contentedly and nuzzled his chest. 

They'd already gone at it three or four times, he believed. Right now, he'd slowed down to both let Lysithea recover, and to admire just how adorable she was— small and babyfaced and innocent-looking enough to be mistaken for a child, if not for the ears and tail, and just as full of pure trust towards those she loved, even as she tried to not show it.

Gods, to think he could have gone without knowing how it felt to be with her like this, Claude mused, lifting Lysithea's upper body and craning his head forward for a kiss. 

"Are you thinking about something?" she asked, the end of the sentence punctuated with a meow.

"You," he simply replied.

Lysithea blushed, not with indignation or embarassment, but out of what he could tell was unadulterated affection. 

"Claude..."

He gently ran his hand down her side, massaging her nipples with his thumbs, then covering and gripping the sides of her hips with his palms.

"Specifically, I was thinking about how fun-sized you are, and how easy it would be to just lift you, and start bouncing you up and down here like a—"

Lysithea's eyes narrowed as she quickly slid herself up, eliciting a small grunt from both of them due to the sudden movement. 

"N-not if I do it first, you stupid big hum— _mmrow?!_ " 

But Claude easily slammed her back down on his cock, watching in delight as her back arched, just like when she stretched in the sunlight.

"What was that, kitty?" he asked, struggling to keep his tone nonchalant as the air around them heated up once more. "You're about to get fucked silly by a...stupid big what?" 

Claude felt little pricks on his forearms as Lysithea gripped them and dug her claws in.

"I'm— going to— show your stupid big human cock— who the boss is," she growled. "Prepare yourself!"

He simply grinned in response, ready to continue the long night with his favorite small partner.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
